User talk:Gin-san
__FORCETOC__ Page naming Hey, so I just created a page for Uchino and, of course, named it Uchino 内野. And now the only way to go directly to the page is to type that, kanji included. Typing in just "Uchino" goes to a list of all pages that have "Uchino" in them but from that list, the link that's supposed to go to her page is broken because the kanji are replaced with other characters. And yet from the Earth Creatures page and from the Recent Wiki Activity, there's no problem going to the page. So, for future reference, I wanted to ask how exactly to name pages to avoid problems like this and if you could fix this one. Pesky Bug 22:33, January 25, 2011 (UTC) : seems to be a Wikia bug, not something I have control over, just use a redirect from the romaji name to the actual page with romaji and kanji name, like this "Uchino" --> redirect to "Uchino_内野" ~~Gin-san (Talk) 09:26, January 26, 2011 (UTC) "PLS DO NOT CHANGE IMAGE FILENAME, can replace same file with another image" Don't think I understand what you mean when you undid my edit on the Uchino and Ane pages. The images I put are ones that I uploaded but simply gave them a similar name to already existing (just adding a "p" at the end). Never mind, I figured it out. Pesky Bug 10:53, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 02:38, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I put the Twitterfeed on the mainpage. It's been doing really well on other anime wikis and I hope that this will help you guys get more traffic and users! Kate.moon 21:38, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Concerning the naming of the Characters and whatnot.. Hey, I just started checking out this Wiki since I'm watching the anime too. But there's one thing I think would help. I've been around on several other wikis, and I find that having the Romanized names only in the title of the article kinda helps to make it look more presentable as well easier to find. They normally place the Japanese names in brackets or somewhere inside the article instead of the title. I think it would make things easier to find and organize things, especially for those who aren't fluent in Japanese me. xD. Do you think it might be possible to do this? I don't know how many articles are already like that, but I feel that it would give the wiki more order in a sense. Thanks, The [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Hero's] Fan 14:37, May 24, 2011 (UTC). : No. : If anyone wants to appreciate Gintama-esque jokes, learn to speak / read Japanese names properly, i.e. family name first, then first name. : This shall be this wiki's policy until new site administrators come onboard, then they can set whatever rules they wish. : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 15:33, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : : : Okay, that's not what I really had in mind. Having the names in order is fine, but I was just suggesting organizing the Japanese characters in some way in the titles of their pages like in brackets or something. I just kinda found it odd having the characters there just like that. Anyways, thanks for your feedback, I'll try my best to work with what's here. ;3 : : The [http://grandchase.wikia.com/wiki/Special:MyHome Hero's] Fan 19:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :: All the Romanized/Japanese name pages have redirects containing only the Romanized names alone, e.g. Okita Mitsuba redirects to Okita Mitsuba 沖田 ミツバ. Others with nicknames like Zura may also have redirects already. :: ~~Gin-san (Talk) 17:57, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey... =) I'm new so I'm not sure if I did the right thing I tried to add something from episode 216... it's the Patriot. But I'm not sure if I edited it properly. Will my contribution be seen by others right after I posted it? I hope I did the right thing because I would like to help you complete some of the missing pictures and info on the page. I'm a Gintama fan and I would like this page to look more awesome... =) This is my first time using Gintama wiki so I'm not yet sure of what to do. I hope I did it right.Lala Sanchez 17:50, July 11, 2011 (UTC) * I am no longer active on this site, so I do not intervene with whatever is done here unless they are factually wrong or run foul of wikia's usage policies, e.g. use of foul language or being abusive towards other users, prohibited content etc. Please read up on their terms of use (link at bottom of page) if you are unsure * newbies may find some of the tips here informative: http://hub.wikkii.com/wiki/Newbies_Quick_Guide#Editing_in_Wikis * Also, renaming your talk and user page does nothing to your named account, if you want to use a new name, you have to register a new account, otherwise the system's messages will never be shown on the correct talk page which you have logged into. * the talk & user pages that you moved have been reverted by me, you can still access the old version by going to the history tab, and checking previous versions * last but not least, welcome to the world of Gintama : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 07:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Skin Greetings! I work for Wikia, and in light of the amazing work being done here I've been asked to extend an offer to build a skin (background, wordmark logo, color scheme) for you - as well as custom main page headers if you would like them. If you are open to customizing the look of this wiki, and are willing to work with me to get it just right, please let me know! :) http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 09:33, September 17, 2011 (UTC) : pls chk with the rest of the community since I am no longer working on this wiki. Thanks ~~Gin-san (Talk) 16:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) We should remove the kanji. The thing that I noticed here is that every page has a kanji. I find the japanese words not really needed considering most of us like me can't read that. What I mean to say is that we should remove the unnecessary kanji word. For example it should be like this instead Sakata Gintoki 坂田 銀時 Sakata Gintoki When he cross-dresses, he is known as Paako (パー子), complete with twin pony tails and big breasts. Sakamoto Tatsuma persists on calling him Kintoki (金時), which happens to be his name in Kintama, a parody of Gintama set in the alternative world of Male Host Clubs. Otose usually uses Tennen Paama (天然パーマ, a.k.a. Natural Perm) when scolding Gintoki. Likewise, Catherine alternates between Sakata-san and Aho no Sakata(アホの坂田, or literally Idiot Sakata). Sakata-shi (坂田氏) is used only by Hijikata Toshiro when under possession by Tosshi. Gin is used by Oiwa and Rei. Tsukuyo simply calls him 'Gintoki' though she referred to his hair as a 'burnt wild field' inEpisode 177. When he cross-dresses, he is known as Paako, complete with twin pony tails and big breasts. Sakamoto Tatsuma persists on calling him Kintoki, which happens to be his name in Kintama, a parody of Gintama set in the alternative world of Male Host Clubs. Otose usually uses Tennen Paama (a.k.a. Natural Perm) when scolding Gintoki. Likewise, Catherine alternates between Sakata-san and Aho no Sakata(literally Idiot Sakata). Sakata-shi is used only by Hijikata Toshiro when under possession by Tosshi. Gin is used by Oiwa and Rei. Tsukuyo simply calls him 'Gintoki' though she referred to his hair as a 'burnt wild field' inEpisode 177. -- Asteral9 | Talk 23:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) : I disagree. Just because you and/or most people (how many I do not know, and I suspect no one will) do not know kanji doesn't mean the rest of the readers will not appreciate or learn to appreciate Japanese language in its written form. You may wish to bring up your request to the new future administrators if you wish, but until then, I am still the sole administrator here and the kanji, katakana and hiragana stay, not least because I do understand them and I believe they help to promote the site in search engines using other languages. It is also the standard set by Wikipedia in English, if you haven't noticed. : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:40, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Vandals I know your not active on this wikia anymore but there was a vandal today that created a page with no sort of content at all and just gibberish i cant delete it since im not a admin so i ended up renaming it and redirecting it but could you please delete it the name of the page is Chief Fireman,btw i created a template for the organizations Template:Organizations hope you dont mind,and thanks in advance. User:X-RAPTOR 08:46, April 5, 2012 (UTC) : When you moved the page or redirect the page, sometimes the page history is lost and I can't undo or rollback. Best to just add a "request for deletion" template there if nothing abusive is visible. : Also please do not rename all the images "kawakami_mug.jpg" to other names because many other articles, birthday notices depend on the same image name and will not be updated. You may re-upload a new image to the same "kawakami_mug.jpg" page if you wish, then all pages referring to the same mug shot will display the same image. : Last but not least, thank you for patrolling the site. I have given you rollback rights to continue your fight against spammers. : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 11:58, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Wikia Background Hey Gin-san i have a request and that is if you dont mind changing the wikias current background to this picture http://download.minitokyo.net/Gintama.426075.jpg since the current one is a bit dull and its not that fitting,thats my thoughts on the matter you may disagree but i just thought of leaving you message in regards to that. User:X-RAPTOR 11:51, April 8, 2012 (UTC) : Please refer to the post titled "Skin" above on this same page and contact the poster whose name was signed off there : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 15:06, April 10, 2012 (UTC) hahaha Gin-san theres no need for that its just changing the current background image no need for the wikia skin buliding that the other user was talking about its just changing it and see how it turns out,you can see how it looks beforehand when you upload it on the theme designer options i think so no problem :) User:X-RAPTOR 15:22, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Questions and Requests Gin-san i want to talk with you about the templates that are currently being used on the character pages,i find them very confusing and kinda hard to work with in my opinion i find that they should be replaced by a easier and more accessible one since many of the information in it is unnecessary like the appearance (eye color,hair color can easily be put under the appearance section),background,personality,' strength & abilties',relationships,trivia,all of the ones i mentioned can be used with heading 2 and be put in their respective pages with the neccesary information on each section be put below each one.I have created this new Character Template (not yet being used without an admin aproval of course) i think i have put all the necessary information in it http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Character_Box and i would like to know what you think regarding this,the other question/request is about the kanji and japanese be excessively used in my opinion it should be put only in the infobox and on some exclusive cases outside of it but not has the pages name since the person who searches for it can easily find the japanese/kanji name in the respective infobox,i think thats all i wanted to cover for now and since its very difficult to discuss and talk with you has your not has active has before please reconsider my wikia background request above,thank you.User:X-RAPTOR 18:08, April 14, 2012 (UTC) : I am not in favour of re-doing work that is already reasonably acceptable, work that was previously contributed by many other users. If you are really interested in this series, you should be expanding it, not re-doing the old stuff, since there are more that 200 episodes & more than 200 characters now, more than enough to keep any editor busy. Having said that, there is nothing to stop you from replacing the templates since none of the pages are locked now, as far as I know. Let me know if you find any and I will unlock them. : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 14:55, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok thanks a lot for your reply..i just wanted to try and make it all look simpler and easier to work with and please take into consideration that wikia background request i think the size fits and it looks good on the wikia has i myself have tested it on a test wiki,and again thanks. User:X-RAPTOR 15:27, April 15, 2012 (UTC) New character page request Hi im new at this, and i dont know how to add tatsumi cause i think she should have a page :) does this make sense .. probley not right :) yeah i need help :P - IsabellaSmile- : There is already a Tatsumi page: : --> http://gintama.wikia.com/wiki/Tatsumi_辰巳 : or : just search for "Tatsumi" and wikia will re-direct you to the page listed above. : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 13:52, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Sysop Request Hello Gin-san i am here to ask you if you could give me admin rights,i have been away from editing for a month or so because of exams and school but now im back,and i will try to do my best here and help the wiki grow into a large community and organize/create the nescessary pages and templates to make it easier for people to edit and understand how to help the wiki,me along with the help of others users that come here,but has there is no active admin right now i would really like if you could consider this request,thank you. User:X-RAPTOR 22:57, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : - To be fair to all other users of this wiki, kindly take a look at the T&C to qualify for the Gintama wiki admin published on my profile page : - You have only been active for about 2 months, I find that for most users, the enthusiasm tends to die off after about 3 months or so, which is why I have to put a 6-month observation period in just to be sure, otherwise I will end up promoting and demoting users often, which can lead to a lot of unhappiness. Having too many wiki admins is also detrimental to the site as my past experience working on wikia has shown me that many wikia users are not mature enough to handle the responsibility of taking care of a wiki community and its contributions. : - I have already given you rollback rights to help you in spam control, I believe it is sufficient for the time being to aid you in taking care of this wiki : - Please do continue the good work you have been doing so far, and check back again in a few months with your request :) : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 06:56, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Gin-san i dont want u took take this the wrong way but this wikia needs alot of work and with a inactive admin its kinda of hard because this wikia needs features and to be organized and cleaned(useless pages,one of many things..) to atract users to come here and help editing because if that doesnt happen most of them will leave and it will become really hard to do anyting productve in this wikia alone or with just 2 people,still i think you could still observe my progress while being a admin and give feedback i dont intend to leave the wikia or you could just comeback and help doing stuff arround here,since its really hard to communicate with you since ur inactive,please take this request into consideration because i really care about this wikia and i want to be of help and its being kind of hard doing it with just 1 or 2 users here. User:X-RAPTOR 22:06, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey,Gin-san im having troubles moving pages lately it says that is the incorrect name or that the page already exists and this causes a real mess (with useless redirects),i would like your help on this and if you have some way to solve it please do so. User:X-RAPTOR 16:36, June 21, 2012 (UTC) : Which page(s) are you trying to move and why? List them down together with corresponding error msg or snapshots and I will take a look when I have the time. : what kind of organization or cleaning up are you proposing that will supposedly make this wiki easier for other editors? Have you discussed with them already? Pls share and let the rest of the editors give their views on your proposal : Pages that need to be deleted should be tagged with the delete template so that no more edits will be done there. : Anything to do with skins I have already indicated earlier that you should approach the wikia staff who left a post on my talk page further up. If you haven't noticed that staff has already done a main page makeover, so I repeat, pls avoid redoing things that have already been done by other users. : ~~Gin-san (Talk) 05:43, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Offer of assistance Hello, Gin-san. While I am currently not a contributor to this wiki, I have several things in the works and would gladly help in promoting the quality of the site. I am already an administrator of the Inuyasha Wiki and while my hands are currently involved there, I will soon be taking a break to pursue work on this site instead. A sort of working vacation, if you will. While I realize that I do not currently meet the criteria you listed on your user page, I would like to offer you my candidature in the event that you do not find any other suitable replacements as administrator. I will begin work on the site within the next several weeks, so if you need a show of good faith, you may look to that as a display of my sincerity and enthusiasm. Happy editing to you.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 朱雀']][[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Maze Castle']] 03:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, since I left this message, a lot has happened and I've actually begun work elsewhere, so I don't know when I'll be able to start working on articles here. My offer still stands, but I doubt I'll meet any of your criteria any time soon.--[[User:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'Suzaku 空の天使']] [[User talk:Suzaku of the Four Saint Beasts|'楽園の塔']] 23:31, July 24, 2012 (UTC)